The Legendary Twins of Crystal Tree
by PawPatrollFan
Summary: A terrible thing has happened in an unknown kingdom and there's a big mystery to be solved. Only one group can solve it and it's the Paw Patrol! They have their most exciting adventure yet and find out one shocking truth that will change things for a certain pair forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _10 years ago_

 _"Push Lady Abigail! Your almost there!" A deep but soothing voice demanded, filling the castle walls with echoes._

 _Crystal Tree was a kingdom where humans, pups, and other animals can roam as free as they wanted to be. Everyone was friendly there, and no one barley had any enemies. The only enemy the who kingdom, including the royal family, had was an evil creature filled with everything opposite the citizens had in Crystal Tree. He had a face of a dog, jet black fur that looked thick, a black lion's tail, silver sharp horns on his head but was absolutely terrifying about him was his eyes, those blood lust violet eyes that stared into your soul and his matching wicked smirk. He wanted to role the kingdom and have it all to himself but thanks to the guardians he was going to have a bit of a challenge._

 _Speaking of the guardians, they were all waiting outside a large door with the King and his daughter, the princess and future queen of Crystal Tree. The bulldog that was napping by the door was Sir Jameson, the strongest of the group and guardian of the yellow amulet. Next to him was his cockapoo best friend Lady Jewel, the kindess of the guardians and guardian of the pink amulet. Sir Lights, a chocolate labor, the bravest and guradian of the orange amulet, and Sir Christ, a wolf, the smartest and guardian of the green amulet, were watching both their King and leader pace back and forth near the door. Their leader, Lord Mick, guardian of the blue amulet, and was the kings royal dog, was waiting very impatiently behind the door for his wife, her screams and howls made his heart skip a beat in fear._

 _"Mick relax, she's going to be fine." Sir Christ reminded his friend_

 _"I can't! There's alot of 'what if's' running widly through my head right now. I won't relax until I see her." Lord Mick growled to himself and continued pacing._

 _"Wait." Lady Jewel said and raised her ear "I hear footsteps!"_

 _All the dogs, the King, and the little princess jumped up and stood with tension as the door cracked open. They saw the queen and the doctor, both looking awfully tired but joy filled their hearts._

 _"Your going to be a proud father Lord Mick. I bid you all farewell." The doctor said, with a bow, and walked away from the group._

 _They all turned back to the queen who mentioned them to come in quietly. Lord Mick wasted no time and rushed past everyone else, hurrying to his wife's side. Sitting up tiredly in her bed was the last member of the guardians, Lady Abigail, the Queen's royal dog. She was a beautiful dalmatian and is the nicest, most sweetest, and most caring dog anyone could ever meet. She was the guardian of the red amulet and the wife of Lord Mick. She held two wrapped up bodies in her arms and cradled them gently, looking up and smiling at her friends and husband. The whole group of dogs gasped and awwed when they reached the bed. Lord Mick could feel tears fill up his eyes._

 _"D-Are_ _they..."_

 _"Yes my love, we have two_ _twin boys." Lady Abigail announced and revealed her children._

 _One of the puppies was a beautiful white puppy that looked like his mother and the other one like his father, silk brown fur everywhere but his muzzle, belly, and paws which were a tan color. What they had in common was that they both had the same birth mark, a X. One line was blue and the other line was red._

 _"Aren't they beautiful Mick" Lady Abigail said sweetly_

 _"Yes darling, you did a fine job" Lord Mick said and kissed his wife of the cheek_.

 _"Awwwwww! They are so cute!" Lady Jewel and Sir Jameson said quietly in unison._

 _"Look them, they look just like you guys. That's so cute dudes." Sir Lights chuckled_

 _"Thanks Light." Lady Abigail giggled and cradled the twins._

 _The King gasped and whispered "I think they're waking up!"_

 _Everyone tured their attention to the new borns._ _The puppies opened their eyes and saw their parents. The white puppy had dazzling bright blue eyes like his father. The german shepherd puppy had amber like eyes just like his mother._ _The german shepherd puppy sneezed making the white puppy giggle. Everyone awwed at the twins, Lord Mick nuzzled the both of them and kissed his wife again._

 _"I-I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Sir Light sniffed and wiped his watery eyes._

 _Everyone chuckled at him and turned their attention back to the puppies who were both giggling now._

 _"They both are most precious, you both must be very happy and proud" The Queen said_

 _"Yes we are your majesty, thank you for everything." Lady Abigail said, not taking her eyes off her boys_.

 _"Well Mick, your a father now. I hope your very proud." The King_ _spoke and rubbed Lord Mick's back_

 _"Thanks, I'll teach them everything I know." Lord Mick said and pawed the german shepherd playfully but gently_.

 _Suddenly, a 5 year old girl giggled quietly from the side of the bed. The girls had blonde hair with a streak of white flowing past her shoulders and stopped at the mid section of her back with a tira that had pink gem on it. The dress had clear white sparkling sleeves and a white top with a red bottom that reached her ankles. Her shoes were sparkling white flats. The two rulers looked at each other and then smiled at their daughter._

 _"Would you like to hold one little princess?" Lady Abigail asked and the princess nodded_

 _The little princesses picked up one ofof the puppies and cradled him in her arms. The blonde and white streaks haired girl held the cute small white puppy. The puppy looked up at the princess and licked her cheek. The blonde princess giggled and look at her smiling parents._

 _"I like this one daddy, he's funny. What's his name?" The little princess asked in her cute britsh accent_.

 _"That's a very interesting question sweetie. Mick, Abigail?" The King asked and everyone turned to the new found parents._

 _Mick looked in the shinning amber eyes of his wife as he gave her a loving gaze. Abigail returned the gaze until the perfect names whispered in her ear making her smile extra wide._

 _"Well little princess, the one your holding is named Marshall. This one is named Chase." Lady Abigail smiled_

 _Mick widened his eyes and brought his wife into a loving kiss. He lifted his paw and rested it on her cheek. When he pulled away, he smiled._

 _"Those are perfect names darling." Lord Mick said_

 _Lady Abigail smiled and nuzzled her husband "I love you Micky."_

 _"I love you two Abby."_

 _The princess put the little puppy back in his mother's arms and everyone in the room stared at the new borns and future princes/guardians of the kingdom._

*

 **8 months after the pups were born**

 _Lady Abigail and Lord Mick were playing swords with their eight month twins on a sunny day outside. The twins really enjoyed playing the gane with their parents and loved it when they teamed up._

 _The boys have collars around their necks with their name on the front. Marshall's collar was red, which made the puppy fell in love woth the color while Chase's was blue. It match the puppies very well too. The twins had grown a little as well but couldn't talk until their first birthday, or hoping at least. The dalmatian was now almost covered with black spots for smoke and the German Shepherd had his ears pointed straight upward. The couple decided to take a break and sit down next to the garden as they watch their sons tackle and chase each other._

 _"They're gonna be pretty closer aren't they?" Lord Mick said as he nuzzled his wife._

 _"Of course they are, do you see how close they are now?" Lady Abigail said and laid her head on her husband's shoulder._

 _Suddenly, black dark clouds appeared out of nowhere scaring the Marshall. He yelped and hugged Chase tightly, burying his head in the furry tan chest. Chase held Marshall tightly, alothough he didn't fully understand what his brother was so scared of. They were just clouds and from what his father said, clouds can't hurt you. The married couple ran to their children and protected them, looking at each other as if they knew what this ment._

 _"Honey, get the kids in the castle and warn the royal family to hide and hide with them. Get the guardians as well and tell them to protect the entrance. I'll deal with him._ _" Lord Mick ordered, his blue eyes glowing along with his blue amulet._

 _"But darling-" Lady Abigail was interrupted when her husband kissed her deeply._

 _They moved away from the kiss and Lord Mick wiped the tears off his wife's cheek woth his paw and showed a brave smile._

 _"Go, our kids and the royal famiky safe." Lord Mick said_

 _Lady Abigail nodded and she and the twins towards the castle. A tear shedded down on Lord's Mick cheek when he saw them run. He hated saying goodbye like this but he knew this was they inly way to keep them safe. A horrible laughter filled the currpted air, and filling the guardian with rage as he swiftly turned around to see his greatest enemy._

 _"Sir Barford, what do you want?" Lord Mick asked coldly_

 _Sir Barford laughed and said stared at his enemy "You know exactly what I want. Hand over the amulets and the kids now or watch your kingdom will parrish under my paws."_

 _"Never!" Lord Mick shouted and got ready_

 _"Fine." Sir Barford said and a thousand black knights appeared behind him._

 _"Find them and bring them all to me." Sir Barford ordered and the black knights ran into the castle._

 _Sir Barford turned back to Lord Mick and they both drew their swords._

 _"Last chance?"_

 _"I said never!"_

 _"Then it's a fight you get." Sir Barford said before the two male dogs charged towards each other._

 _Lady Abigail ran in the castle, bumping into her friends on the way. She tokd them to guard the entrance and don't let anyone in. They nodded, running towards the enteance afer saying goodbye. Lady Abigail rounded up the royal family and led them to the safe room where she lock herself and everyone else inside. She was now pacing around, her heart racing against her chest. Her pups hugged each other for comfort but soon fell asleep. The royal family, and the captain of the knights were watching Lady Abigail pace and mutter to herself._

 _"I have to go out there." Lady Abigail stoped pacing and finally made up her mind._

 _"Then go Abby, we will be fine" The King said softly_

 _Lady Abigail nodded before she picked up her sons and ran outside, avoiding the battle between the guardians. She gently layed Marshall and Chase on the ground and put a paw above her now glowing amulet. She closed her eyes and hovered her paw above her pups. She reopened her now glowing red eyes, tears leaked down her cheeks. The pups were glowing the same color as her amulet but they were still asleep._

 _"I'm sorry..." Lady Abigail whispered to the both sleeping puppies before they vanished into thin air somewhere more safe._

 _She ran from the spot she lost her children and ran towards her friends who were finish battling and were about to join their leader until they saw her._

 _"Abby! I'm glad your sa-"_

 _"You all need to listen to me right now." Every dog shut their muzzles when they heard Lady Abigail's voice. They never heard her sound so ruthless and serious since their last battle with Sir Barford._

 _"You all need to leave Crystal Tree kingdom at once. Barford knows about the twins and that you all are still alive. You must had me the amulets and never tell a soul who you are."_

 _"Where are the twins Abby? We last saw them with you." Lady Jewel asked_

 _Lady Abigail felt tears burn her eyes and sniffed "I sent them away, for their safety. And I need you all to_ _leave and go to where I sent them. To Adventure Bay. You must help your future children meet the twins so they can all come back and reunite us all. I know what I am asking is hard for you all but you must obey, please."_

 _The guardians looked at each other. They hated the idea of leaving their home, two memebers of their family behind, but they all knew Lady Abigail was right. They had all saw this coming and knew they would all have to seperate. But in the middle of a battle? Who knows what could happen. Sir Christ walked up to Lady Abigal and nodded._

 _"We will take our leave. But please, be careful Abby. Your like a big sister to me and...I don't want to lose you." Sir Christ said, his voice cracked with a single tear running down his muzzle._

 _Lady Abigail sniffed, tears were running fown her eyes as well. She jumped in Sir Christ arms and hugged the wolf tightly. Soon everyone was joining in for a tight group hug. They pulled away shortly, and the guardians handed over their amulets one by one, each whispering a goodbye. They all now stood tall in a line, facing Lady Abigail. Lady Abigail smiled sadly at her friends and waved._

 _"Goodbye my dear friends, I shall hope we meet again some day. I love you all." was the last thing Lady Abigail said before she activated her amulet and with a wave of her paw, the guardians were gone._

 _Lady Abigail sat there in silence. Her heart was filled with devestation for her friends and wished they were here but she knew it was for the best. She_ _layed each amulet down and activated her amulet. The amulet was no longer glowimg red and radient but a golden color. Her eyes matched the glow and she chanted a spell._

 _" **Send these amulets far away**_

 _ **To their protectors where they need to stay**_

 _ **Until the last two guardians and their friends**_

 _ **Seek the knowledge and find them again!**_ "

 _The amulets glowed and they disappeared into thin air just like the twins. Just then, a blood cry scream was heard from not so far away. Lady Abigail ran towards the sound, hoping her heart eas wrong for once. When she made it into the fields, she saw her husband fall limp to the ground in stone. Tears splahed like rain drops on the grass. Her heart was shattered and she kept telling her mind to stop playing tricks with her._ _But no matter how many times she blinked or told herself to wake up, she just her her stone husband on the ground._

 _"NOOOOOO!" Lady Abigail screamed before running to Sir Barford_.

 _Sir Barford didn't notice her running to him and laughed at the stiff dog. Lady Abigail's eyes flashed red as her amulet glowed, the color changed into a deep shade of red and her eyes match this color, making her look terrifying. She shot her paw up as she charged for the creature and grabbed the jewel from his neck, slamming it hard to the ground and breaking it in progress._

 _Sir Barford turned to Lafy Abigail in horror "No! I'm not going back!"_

 _He fell to the ground, and with all the little power he had left he reached his claw outward to Lady Abigail and changed her into stone, matching her husband._

 _Sir Barford gave one last scream before he was pulled in a bright light gone forever._

 _In the safe room, the little princess stood above her dead parents crying her eyes out with captian of the knights above her, who was coverimg his face, crying silently._

 _All the black knights had disappeared and the remaining of the alive knights cheered in their victory. That was a war no one in CrystalTree Castle could forget._


	2. Chapter 2

A 15 year old boy was playing hide and seek with his pups, Chase being it. That boy named was Ryder, leader of the Paw Patrol and the young genius of Adventure Bay. Chase had found everyone but his best friend Marshall.

"Marshall? Oh Marshall?! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Chase taunted, creeping around secretly behind his best friend.

Marshall giggled quietly and scrunched himself up behind their oak tree. Marshall could smell Chase behind him but pretend not to notice.

"Boo! Got you!" Chase said and tried to tap Marshall shoulder but missed.

Marshall ran out the way and giggled "You missed me Chase, gonna have to be faster than that."

Chase growled playfully and chased after the silly dally. The two were chasing each other for awhile when his eyes were locked on his secret crush. He had a sudden hault to his paws, watching her play with Zuma and Rocky with dreamy eyes. Marsha smirked to this.

"Tag, your it." Marshall said and tapped Chase's shoulder but Chase didn't move.

Marshall rolled his eyes and smirked "Wow Chase, I didn't know you liked me that way. I'm flattered."

Chase seemed to snap out of it and blushed "W-What?!"

Marshall laughed "I'm joking. Honestly Chase, you really need to ask her out."

Chase looked at his buddy as if he grew a head on his shoulder "Are you crazy? What if-"

"Don't start with the 'what if's' again Chase. You know that I know that she likes you back." Marshall said sternly

Chase lowered his ears behind his head "But what if she changes her feelings for some other pup?"

"She'll only change them because you won't tell her how you feel. I'm not going to push you but I'm warning you." Marshall said softly and put a paw on his best friend's shoulder.

"Boo!" A voice came behind them.

Chase didn't flinch but Marshall jumped a little and looked behind them to see all of the pups and Ryder.

"Hey- Arggh" Before Marshall could greet his friends, he got a terrible headache.

The pups and Ryder saw Marshall's painful face and began to concern. Chase put a paw on Marshall's shoulder.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Chase asked worriedly

"I-I don't know...it hurt so bad!" Marshall whispered in pain followed by a whimper.

Before Chase could asked anything else, a flash of light blinded his eyes as they both gasped.

In their visions

 _"Your going to be a proud father Lord Mick. I bid you all farewell." The doctor said, with a bow, and walked away from the group._

*

 _"Sir Barford, what do you want?" Lord Mick asked coldly_

*

 _"You all need to leave Crystal Tree kingdom at once. Barford knows about the twins and that you all are still alive. You must had me the amulets and never tell a soul who you are."_

*

 _"NOOOOOO!"_

They both gasped again once the vision was gone. The two pups had to catch their breath, Marshall was still in a bit pain though. They looked at each other, filled with confusion.

"Did you.." Marshall trailed off as he stared at the amber eyes staring back at him.

"Saw and heard it crystal clear." Chase finished

"Uh guys? Can you fill us in?" Ryder said with cofusion and worry in his voice.

"Right, sorry. Well Marshall has had some weird dreams and he keeps spacing out whenever we play or talk to each other. But for some reason he keeps getting headaches. I had dreams that looked like they were in the past and so have Marshall, we confronted each other yesterday night about it. But this vision thing is actually the first time I've had something like this." Chase explained

"I told Chase not to tell anyone when he started to notice. I didn't want anyone to worry." Marshall said, not making eye contact with anyone.

"So you guys had a vision at the same time?" Chase and Marshall nodded

Ryder and the pups started to think hard on this. What was going on?Why was this suddenly happening?And only to Marshall and Chase. Ryder's pup pad rang, interupting the wuestions and thoughts running through everyone's head.

Ryder sat down, crossing his legs on the soft grass as his pups gathered around him when he answered. A male adult with red hair and a matching mustache appeared. His eyes were light brown and filled with fear and concern but a little relief. He had a silver amor suit bounced any sunlight off his body.

"Are you Ryder and the pups?" The man asked with his deep soothing voice that made a shiver go down everyone's spine.

"Yes, we're the Paw Patrol. What's your name sir?" Ryder asked kindly

"My name is Knight Edward, captain knight of CrystalTree Castle but you can just call me Edward. We need your help." Knight Edward said urgently

"Woah, Crystal Tree Castle! I never heard of that place before but it sounds so fimilar." Chase whispered to Marshall

"What seems to be the problem Edward?" Ryder asked

"Our princess is very ill and is trapped in her room. My men had tried to break the door down and call her but she hasn't answered and we fear the worse." Edward explained, clearly worried

"Don't worry Knight Edward, no job is to big no pup is too small!" Ryder said and hanged up

He jumped to his feet, along with the pups, axiety staring to flowing through their veins. Ryder tapped his screen and scrolled down until he hit his mechanical friend. Robo dog popped up on the screen, barking happily.

"Robo dog, bring the air patroller." Ryder said with determination

He hanged up and pulled out a secret place on his pup pad, pressing the red button in the middle and lighting up all the colors in the secret place.

The pups pup tags glowed as they glanced at them "Pups, its time for a mission paw!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups said confidently and ran to the parked plane a few feet away from them.

Everyone was on the air patroller but the clumsy dally himself. Marshall sloppily tripped on a dog toy and held his balance with his front paws right near the bridge of the entrance to the air patroller.

"Time for a little of," Marshall paused before jumping in the air, twirling and landed on all four paws next to the pups "Pup Fu!"

"Wow Marshall, you should that on all your crashes." Rubble joked

The pups laughed and they ran into further of the air patroller as it took off.

When the pups arrived to their seats and buckled up, they weren't in their suit but they were still ready for anything.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said in determination

"Thanks for coming so quickly pups. As you know, the princess of a unknown kingdom called Crystal Tree Castle, is trapped in her room where they can't break her out. She has grown very weak and if we don't save her in time we'll be to late." Ryder explained and the pups gasped.

"So this is-"

"A Mission Paw!" Everyone called out and the screen turned purple, the usual paw patrol sympol had a silver outline while the inside was colored dark purple.

The air patroller had changed into darker colors and picked up its pace in the air. The pups wagged their tails, excited for a new adventure but one thing was still stunk on their minds.

"Wydew dude, if this is a mission paw and we'we going to a new place, how awe we going to get ouw geaw?" Zuma asked

"Great question Zuma, Everyone head to the back." Ryder said and unbuckled his seat belt.

The pups looked at their leader in confusion but obeyed his order. Once everyone was lined up in the back of the plane, Ryder turned to Robo dog.

"Hit it Robo dog." Robo dog barked in response and pressed a green button on the controls.

The giant paw patrol screen closed up, covering Ryder and the pups. It then started to glow, a flash of ehite light showed behind it. The screen reopened itself again to show the pups and Ryder fully suited in their mission paw uniform.

"Woah..." The pups said in awe.

Alright, next stop Crystal Tree Castle." Ryder said and buckled back in his seat as did the other pups.

The pups decided to talk among themselves to distract the long plane ride. Chase looked towards Marshall, who was silently looking out the window with a dazed face. Fearing that a vision was coming again, Chase put a paw on Marshall's shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Marshall, Marshall snap out of it." Chase whispered

Marshall blinked several times and looked towards his friend "Yeah Chase?"

"Are you ok? I thought you were having another vision."

"I'm fine Chase, just thinking about our mission."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Don't you have a feeling that Crystal Tree Castle sounds really fimilar?"

"Yeah, I actually feel nervous and really happy to see the princess."

"But why though? We never met her or heard of the kingdom but we're excoted to be going there. It sounds really weird."

"Don't think about it to much Chase, I don't want you to get your jead spinning in questions. Lets wait until this mission is over before our questions can be answered."

"We're here pups." Ryder announced

"I hope your right Marsh." was all Chase whispered as the air patroller started to land.

The pups rushed to the left window wherewhere they could all see the castle better. The castle was bigger then Barkingberg. The walls were painted a peachy white color with clear little crystals popped out the walls, shining in the sun.

Once the air patroller offically landed, the pups and Ryder raced out the plane. They were still observi g the castle in awe whn the medal doors to the castle opened. Edward was waiting nervously with a few guards behind him. The pups and Ryder sprinted towards them.

"Ah, Ryder, pups, you made it. I was beginning to worry." Edward said, shaking Ryder's hand.

"Hello Edward, can you take us to the princess?" Ryder asked kindly

"Of course my dear boy, follow me." Knight Edward said and they all walked inside.

The walls were bergony, little golden dot were at each edge of the pattern drawn on the walls. Like the castle at BarkingBerg, there was a royal red carpet in every hallway. The group walked up to the princesses room door which was white. But the white doors was cover in vines that looked pretty thick.

"We were going to check up on the princess when we found the door like this, we have no idea what cause this." one of the Knight's said

"Marshall, do you think you can knock the door down with your hydrolancher?" Ryder asked

"Sure Ryder, I'll try." Marshall said and walked forward

"Ruff ruff, hydrolancher!" Marshall barked out

Hot and fast water sprayed passed the vines. The shivered down and disappeared in the silver floor of the castle. The water didn't stop. It knocked down the door with another shot. Edward and his men were surprised by the quick action and looked down at Marshall.

"That's amazing. It took 30 of my strong men to open that door. Excellent job pup." Edward said and patted Marshall head

"Your welcome." Marshall smiled

The paw patrol and Edward rushed inside the room while his men stayed outside. They rushed to the princess's side where they observed her. She was laying in her bed, arms folded over her laplap. She was very pale but everyone thought it was because she was ill. Her long blonde hair was out, making the pups notice she had white streaks in her hair. She also had a white and red strapless gown on.

"She's so pretty." Skye commented

' _Not as pretty as you Skye._ ' Chase thought when he glanced at her.

"Yes she is. Do you think you can help her?" Edward asked with hope

Ryder put a hand on her head to check her temperature but it felt normal, like as if nothing was wrong with her.

"Nothing, I can't find a fever." Ryder said sadly

Marshall looked closer to the princess's face and gasped "Oh my gosh...she's been posined!"

"What?!" Everyone else yelled

"How do you know Marshall?" Rubbled whimpered

"There are dark veins growing on her neck. And I smell a weird toxic coming from her body." Marshall explained

"Wait, do you guys see that." Marshall said and came close above princess's head.

"See what dude?" Zuma asked

"That yellow, pink, blue and red diamond on princess Zeka's head. Above her head it has words I can't see under it." Marshall said

"Let me see." Chade said and looked at th symbol and words.

"I think I know what it says!

 _'To release the princess you must find the amulets of power_

 _Use them to save her or she will be trapped_

 _Under the possation of Sir Barford, soon ruler of this tower_ "

"What does that mean?"Zuma asked

"I think we're suppose to find some magic amulets to save the princess." Rocky conform

Chase gasped when he put his paw on princess's head. His eyes start to glow pure white, freaking everyone but Marshall out.

"Chase buddy, what do you see?" Marshall asked rather calmly.

"I-I see words! It says:

 **To find the amulets of power you have to find the clues to solve the puzzle**

 **Go in order by symbol, from human to furry muzzle**

 **Strength, Kindness, Knowledge, and Bravery belongs to the guardians**

 **Love and Leadership belong to the protectors of the end.** "

Chase blinked and his eyes went back to normal. Everyone looked at each other in a sign of confusion but Edward's sigh made eveeryone turn to him.

"I suppose it is time for you all to learn the truth about Crystal Tree."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward commanded his men to guard the princess's door until he returned. He led Ryder and the pups to his study room, full of paper's and books everywhere. He sat down in his chair and drunk his hot cup of tea he had on his desk. The pups sat around him while Ryder leaned on the wall, all listening closely.

"Let me tell you all a story. when they locked eyes and couldn't keep their paws off each other. They were married 2 years later and had their twin boys 8 months later. It was a remarkable sight and the way Lord Mick had his face brought a laughter to all our faces." Edward chuckled

"What happened to them?" Chase asked

Edward sighed "A war started 8 months after the puppies were born with Sir Barford. He was once a guardian, but hatred and despair filled his soul and he betrayed his kingdom. The protectors and guardians and fought against Thousands of our knights died, the Lady and Lord were turned to solid steel,and the king and queen died to protect me and princess Zeka." Knight Edward explained

"Wait a minute!" Marshall and Chase interrupted

"I had a dream about that. Lady Abigail was using a yellow and red crystal and sent the amulets away. She said a spell to. Send these amulets far away, To their protectors where they need to stay, Until the last two guardians and their friends, Seek the knowledge and find them again." Marshall explained

"So that means... 4 of us are the protecrors and two are not only guardians but brothers and royalty." Rocky confirmed

"Well I know for one thing I'm not a guardian. I know my mum and dad and they are still alive." Rubble said

"Same." Rocky, Zuma and Skye said

"I don't remember my past at all. All I remember is gold eyes." Marshall shrugged

"Yeah, me too. I don't know my mum or dad and all I saw was dark blue eyes." Chase added

Ryder and Edward looked at each other, then at Chase and Marshall, then at each other again. While conclusions were starting to get drawn inside their heads, the pups continued to talk.

"What was your dream about Chase?" Skye asked

"I had a dream about a fight between Lord Mick and a strange dog with a black cape and a black gem." Chase said

"That was Sir Barford and he's half demon. He wanted badly to rule but Lord Mick wouldn't let him." Edward said

"So let me get this stwaight dudes. Fouw of us are pwotectors, two of us are guawdians and long lost twin bwothers. We have to find all the amulets to save the pwincess and defeat a half demon?!" Zuma said in disbelief

"That's pretty much it." Ryder said

"Well this is gonna be one heck of a adventure." Chase said

"We'll figure this out on the way pups. Right now we need to find those amulets." Ryder said and he and they pups ran outside to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where do we start?" Rubble asked

Everyone looked at Chase and Marshall, who weren't even paying attention. They were looking down on the opposite sides of the lake, trying to find clues. When they felt eyes on them, they turned to everyone else only to meet a bunch of eyes starring dead at them, making both pups feel very uncomfortable.

"What are you guys looking at us for?" Chase asked and gulped down his nervousness.

"Since you guys have been having dreams and visions lately, maybe you guys can be our beacon to find the amulets." Skye suggested

"That's a great idea Skye." Chase praised and Skye blushed.

Marshall was still feeling uneasy "Guys, I doubt it-" before he could finish his own sentence, he paused.

Ryder and the pups surrounded Marshall as his mouth started to quiver. His eyes glowed brightly and he looked focused on seeing somthing that no one else could see.

"Do you see anything?" Rocky asked

"Give him sometime, it's not easy." Chase advised

" **Look where it's wet and warm**

 **To find the amulet of Bravery**

 **Just hope you won't be harmed.** "

Marshall blinked and his eyes went back to normal. A small pain came from the back of his head but he shook it off.

"Look whewe it's wet...the watew!" Zuma said before diving in the lake.

Ryder and the pups ran to edge of the castle bring where Zuma jumped in and stared at the clear glistening water. Rocky was absolutely scared to death when he saw Zuma's quick action. The two were together for a couple of months now and seeing Zuma being so reckless made Rocky nervous.

"Do you think he'll be ok?"Rocky asked worriedly and looked up at Ryder.

"Zuma's a tough pup. He'll be fine Rocky, don't worry." Ryder said and patted his mixed breed.

Zuma was searching the water with his sonar beeping everywhere but he couldn't or didn't see anything. The lake was clean but it was made with very dark liquid. The extra sand with lost treasures below wasn't helping either.

"How's it going in there Zuma?" Ryder's voice beeped through the pup tag.

"I don't see anything yet Wyder dude." Zuma answered through his scuba mask.

"Do you want to come back to the surface?"

"No way dude, I've gotta find that amulet fow the pwincess."

Zuma didn't notice it but on his forehead was glowing an orange diamond. Not to far from him, a orange glow shined brightly that it hit the surface causing Zuma's sonar to beep like crazy. Zuma swam toward the orange light and hovered over it.

"Wyder, I think I found it!" exclaimed Zuma

"Yes! Great job Zuma!" Rocky cheered

"Thanks Wocky dude. I'm on the way up." Zuma ended the call and grabbed the necklace with his claw before swimming back to the surface.

Out of nowhere, a giant fish came from under the sand and chased after Zuma. Feeling the hairs of the back of his neck stick up, Zuma turned around only to almost have his tail bit off.

"Ahh! What thr heck?!" Zuma screamed and swam up to the surface faster.

Rocky stared at the water with the others, waiting for Zuma until he notice something swimming up to him. Before he could move back, Zuma popped up from the water and tackled Rocky to the ground. The giant fish stayed under water and smiled at Zuma before going back to his home.

"Uggh, Zuma, get off me! Your wet!" Rocky said angrily

"Sowwy Wocky, I didn't mean to get you wet this early." Zuma whispered in Rocky's ear before crawling off the blushing mixed breed.

"Awww, that's so cute." Rubble awed

"What's so cute? Zuma just tackled Rocky to the ground." Chase said oblivious to what just happened.

Marshall Skye groaned and facepalmed while the rest rolled their eyes. For having the biggest crush in the group, Chase was so oblivious to love.

"What?"

"Shut up Chase, before I slap you." Marshall scolded

"Alright pups, let's not slap Chase yet. Zuma, let's see that amulet." Ryder said and kneeled down on both knees

Zuma put the amulet in the center of the small circle and they all gasped in awe. The amulet had a golden back and the center was in a pattern with small diamonds and orange and in the middle was a gold dog sitting in criss cross.

"Dudes, this is epic." Zuma said excidently

"Yeah, but how are we gonna find all of these by sun down?" Rubble asked

"I don't know Rubble but I do know we're gonna find them." Ryder said as he got up and put the amulet in his pocket.

"Chase? Marshall? Do you guys have anything?" Skye asked

Marshall closed his eyes and went deep in his mind but couldn't feel or get anything coming like last time.

"Nope, I got nothing." Marshall sighed

Chase did the same thing as Marshall and gasped, his eyes were now glowing white. His expression went blank and emtionless, scaring the pups a little.

" **Knowledge is what you seek**

 **So to find the amulet of Kindness for a save**

 **Go to the highest peak**

 **And search for a cave.** "

Chase blinked, causing his eyes to return to normal, and looked at Marshall "Woah, that felt so weird."

"I know, right?"

"Hmmm, I think I have a solution to the riddle. You know what this calls for, don't you Rocky?" Ryder smirked

"To the library!" Rocky cheered and ran back inside the castle.

"Aw man!" The pups groaned and walked behind the excited and smart mix breed.

*

Edward lead the paw patrol to the back of the castle library. The pups awed at all the thousands and millions of books. Rocky couldn't stop jumping up and down at the knowledge that contained inside each and everyone of those books.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Rocky squealed

"Calm down Rocky, you've been jumping up and down ever since we saw the door." Ryder chuckled

"Yeah, and you said that same sentence almost a million times." Skye said with a roll of her eyes.

"I sorry but this place-"

"Is so amazing, we know." the pups groaned

"Zuma, get your mate before I strangle him." Skye joked in a whisper making Zuma chuckle.

Ryder and the pups stopped once they saw Edward paused at the end of the libary, which was a brick wall. Edward smiled, remebering all the things that happened in the past.

"We're here." Edward said

"Um, Knight Edward sir? Are you sure? We're looking a wall." Rubble pointed out

"It's the opening alright, follow me." Edward said and walked through the wall.

Everyone's jaw dropped and they gasped. Knight Edward's head popped out from the wall with a small knowing smirk.

"Did I forget that this wall is a hologram?" Knight Edward chuckled before popping his head back in.

"This is so cool!" Ryder and Rocky said as they all walked through the hologram.

Once inside, the paw patrol saw billions of books stacked up to the ceiling was probably about 200 hundred feet high. Rocky couldn't stop drooling at all the books.

"Woah." all the pups said as the looked around.

"This is twice the size of the last libary." Marshall said and blew on a dusty book.

Edward came across a large book sitting on one of the desks. He turned around and mentioned Ryder and the pups to join him. Once they were around him, Edward opened the dusty book.

"Here it is, all the things you need to know about CrystalTree Castle. Now if you all would kindly excuse me, I must go check on the princess." Edward said and handed a big book to Ryder then walked out.

Ryder struggled to hold the big book up but the pups helped him keep his balance. They walked over to a table and Ryder gently set the book down and took a seat with all his pups around him as he opened the book.

''Here it is, CrystalTree Castle mountains. And to here, it look like the tallest moutain is Snake Suckado." Ryder explain

"Well what awe we waiting fow dudes? Let's go." Zuma said

 _ **'TimeSkip'**_

Ryder and pups were now landing on a cliff on Snake Suckado. They were looking out the windows, searching for an open space in the mountins.

"Where are we suppose to find the cave Ryder?" Rubble asked

"We'll have to split up to search for it faster. Skye, Chase, Rocky, I want you guys to search the north side of the moutains. Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma, your with me. We'll search the south." Ryder said

"Got it Ryder." all the pups said, running out the air patroller with their leader following.

Once outside, something shiny immediately caught Skye's eye. She turned her head and saw something pink and glittery.

"Pups! Ryder! I think I found it!" Skye yelled, activating her wings.

"Really? Where?" Ryder asked

Skye pointed her paw up to a small opening in the mountians. The boys followed her gaze and saw the same thing ad Skye did. Before Ryder could give any orders, Skye flew off to the cave.

"Skye! Wait!" Chase yelled

"C'mon! We have to go after her!" exclaimed Ryder as he and the other pups followed Skye.

Skye landed on the edge of the cave's entrance. She looked around, almost sensing something calling her. Ryder and the others landed right behind her and she turned to face them.

"Skye, why'd you fly off like that?" Ryder asked sternly

"Sorry Ryder, pups, but I just have this feeling that something is calling me." Skye said, turning back to the cave.

Chase walked next to her "Well now we can go together."

Skye nodded as she and her friends walked in a few steps, paws radled on the small pebbles. Rubble whimpered and walked closely behind Ryder.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Skye called out, walking deeper in the cave.

Suddenly, Marshall felt something wrapped around his back paws and became frightened "Um, guys?"

The group stopped and turned to the dally "What is it Marshall?" Rocky asked

"I think...there's something in here." Marshall whispered before he was pulled in the darkness with a scream.

"Marshall!" Everyone yelled

Then, Chase was pulled in the darkness as well. Skye turned her head and noticed all her friends were gone.

"Chase?! Ryder?! Pups?! Where did you guys go?!" Skye yelled and ran deeper in the cave.

"Ruff ruff! Cave light." Skye said and a light turned on near her forehead.

She ran forward until she stopped when she came in contact with 3 different paths. Skye was about to activate her pup tag and call Ryder, when she heard a voice down the last psth on the left.

"Skye! We're over here!" Chase's faded voice echoed the cave walls but Skye could detect where his voice was coming from.

Skye ran to the source of the echo and gasped. The boys were trapped up against the wall in some green sticky slime. Skye ran up to them, concerned.

"Guys?! Are you all ok?" Skye asked worridly

"We're fine Skye, but you need to get out of here?" Ryder said

"Why? Who did this to you guys?" Skye asked sternly

Rubble gulped and mention something behind her "Him."

Skye turned around and almost screamed in horror. Giant black scales covered the creature, yellow dots like scales were all over his body but the tip of his tail was all yellow. The large creature hand vibrant cold purple cat eyes, almost as if it was a-

"Snake!" Zuma yelled

The snake let out a loud hiss, shaking the cave a bit. Marshall looked up at the snake sheepishly.

"Uh, Mr. Snake? Can you please let us down?"

The snake glared at the pups, making Marshall shut up instantly. Chase looked down at Skye, fear entered his heart for her safety.

"Skye! Run!" Chase shouted.

Skye stood in place, but not because of fear. It was because of anger. This thing trapped her friends and scared them half to death so now it was gonna pay.

"Now you listen to me you big meanie!" Skye growled and activated her wings, flying up to the snake's face "You have absolutely no right to trap my friends and scare them! I will tell you this one time and one time only. Release them. Or I will make your life a living nightmare!"

The pups and Ryder were shocked at Skye's tone but proud "Woo! Go Skye!" Rubble cheered

"Chase pwobably thinks its hot." Zuma whispered to Rocky who giggled.

The snake stared at Skye before it whimpered and used its tail to slice the green goo around the boys.They dropped to the floor unharmed and stared up at Skye. Skye flew down and nuzzled Ryder's leg.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." Skye said in relief as she nuzzled Chase's cheek.

"Thanks for the save Skye, I did NOT want to be stuck in that goo forever." Rubble said "It smelt awful."

"Now you know how we feel when you burp." Marshall joked making everyone laugh.

Skye then began to feel a pit in her stomach and looked up at the snake. She felt a little guilty at the way she had been to the snake and used her wings to fly up to it and patted its head

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh but I'm really overprotective of my friends." Skye whispered and licked its forehead lightly.

A symbol glowed pink at the top of Skye's head, which didn't go unnoticed by the team. The snake smiled and licked Skye, making her giggle.

"Aww, your just a big softy." Skye giggled

The snake bent its head down and a necklace fell around Skye's neck. Skye and the pups gasped when they saw the pink gem hang around Skye's neck.

"Your the protector of the pink amulet?! Cool." Skye said before she kissed the snake's nose "I have to leave with my friends now. But I promise to vist you soon."

Ryder and the pups flew out the cave, the black snack waving its tail to Skye. Skye turned around and waved back with a small smile.

Chase flew up next to Skye "That...was amazing."

Skye chuckled "What?"

"The way you took control of that situation so fast. You looked so cool."

Skye blushed and glanced away "Aw, thanks Chase."

"No problem." Chase smiled


	5. Chapter 5

"Cool! Two amulets down, four more to go." Rocky said

"So now whewe do we go dudes?" Zuma asked Chase and Marshall

"I'm not getting anything yet." Chase shrugged

"Same, but I think this is weird. First, why is this only happening to me and Chase? Second, is it just back and forth like a pattern? And-" Marshall was cut off when his eyes started glowing white.

"Huh, and I never thought Marshall would shut himself up when he's rambling like that." Chase joked, making everyone chuckle.

" **Bricks makes it hard to see**

 **A puzzle you must solve** **grounded**

 **Always have knowledge as your key**

 **But be warned to not get pounded.** "

Marshall blinked and groaned at the throbbing head ache. He leaned back when dizziness took over his sight. Chase put a paw on his shoulder in concern and Ryder walked up to the Dalmatian.

"Are you alright Marshall?" Ryder asked

"Yeah, just a head ache. I'll live but the pain is getting stronger." Marshall muttered

"Do you want to-"

"No, I'll be fine." Marshall smiled weakly.

"So where are we going to find the amulet?" Rocky asked

"We have to go to the castle dungeon." Marshall said, looking around his friends "I saw it in my vision. The necklace has to be there."

"Alright. Me, Rocky, and Zuma will look in the castle dungeon. Marshall, I want you to go check on the princess. Rubble, Chase, and Skye, you three try and find the next amulet." Ryder said

"Yes sir!" All the pups said

 _ **'TimeSkip'**_

Ryder, Rocky, and Zuma made it in the dungeon entrance, looking around for clues. Zuma stopped when his eyes got glued to a certain wall. Rocky tilted his head when he saw Zuma staring at a wall and walked over to him with Ryder following.

"What did you find pup?" Ryder asked, referring to Zuma

"Thewe's wwiting on this wall. But I can't wead it." Zuma said, squinted his eyes.

"I got it. Ruff ruff, magnifiglass." Rocky said while walking closely to the wall.

A magnifiglass with a green handle poped out off Rocky's pup pack and he held it up to the letters. Ryder walked up to the wall and began to read the words.

"Say the magic words to pass or face the consequences. Umm...what?" Ryder said in confusion

"Maybe we just need to asked nicely to open the door." Rocky said after ptting his magnifiglass back.

Rocky looked over to Zuma and then the wall. He coughed awkwardly and ckeared his thoart. Zuma giggled at Rocky and his silly attempts to become properly polite.

"Uh, excuse me wall. Can you please let us pass?" Rocky said calmly

Nothing happened. When Rocky was about to ask again, the cracks in the wall began to glow blue. Zuma grabbed Rocky by the collar and slowly pulled him back from the wall. The wall cracked into two and opened like the gates of the castle.

"Great job Rocky." Ryder said, scratching behind Rocky's ear.

Rocky panted happily "Thanks Ryder. Lets go, this dungeon is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah dude, lets just hope thewe's no watew in hewe and we'll be fine." Zuma teased only to get shoved playfully by Rocky.

Ryder chuckled and began walking thtough the sectet passage with the two pups following.

* **In the Princess's bedroom** *

Marshall carefully put a wet towel on the sick girl's head while Edward sat near her bed, holding her hand tightly.

"Has she changed her position at all? A squirm?" Marshall asked, looking up at the knight.

Edward shook his head, keeping his eyes on the princess "No. She hasn't even moved except for breathing."

"This is worse than I thought." Marshall muttered and started walking out the room "I need to check something. I'll be right back."

Edward didn't respond, but onoy nodded. Marshall sighed and tapped his pup tag, calling the first pup that came to his mind.

"Hey Chase? You there?"

* **In the libary** *

Chase led Rubble and Skye into the libary, making sure they weren't being followed. The pups then went into the secret libary Edward showed them before they left.

"So what are we doing here?" Rubble asked

"We're here to see if we can find any information on these amulets. I'm curious about them." Chase shrugged "Plus, I don't think I'll have a vision soon."

Just as Chase said that, his eyes began to glow fully white. Skye and Rubble stopped in their tracks and came to Chase's side.

"Talk about timing." Skye muttered

" **The heart is where you'll seek**

 **Look closely to the heat**

 **The amulet of Strength**

 **Is not where you think.** "

"I think we have you go to the heart of the castle.

"Ok so now all we have to do is find the heart of the castle and go there." Rubble said before Chase's pup tag glowed.

 _"Hey Chase? You there?"_

Chase blinked before responding "Hey Marshall, what's up? How's everything with the princess?"

 _"Not good. Her temperature is raising quickly and the poison is starting to spread down her body quicker than I expected." Marshall sighed_

"Don't worry Marshall, we'll get those amulets and get there as fast as we can." Skye spoke in Chase's pup tag.

 _"Marshall! Come quick! Zeka has stopped breathing!" Edward's fainted voice was heard clearly through the pup tag._

 _"No, no, no, no! I have to go, be safe." and with that, Marshall ended the call._

Chase, Skye, and Rubble looked at each other worriedly. Chase could feel his blood bump faster than usual and his muscles tense.

"We need to hurry, and fast." Chase said before runnig out the libary.

Rubble grabbed the map in his teeth and he, along with Skye, ran after Chase.

 ***In the dungeon***

Ryder led his pups down the stone path. It was a long path, became the three were walking for about 10 minutes now and nothing. Just one long path.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Rocky complained "Are we even on the right trail!"

"Chill out dude, thewe's only one path to go on." Zuma reassured the mix breed.

Ryder smiled down at his pups but something caught his attention. He looked up and turned his head to the wall next to him. In the cracks, there was a dim green light unknown to the human eye.

"Pups, look at this." Ryder said, grabbing the two pups attention "I think I found something."

Zuma and Rocky came to their owner side. They looked at the cracks in the wall and saw the same dim glow in the wall Ryder saw.

"Dude, and to think we almost walked past it." exclaimed Zuma

Rocky walked closer and stood on his hind legs, moving his front paws across the black crusted wall. He put his good ear against it, listening closely. Ryder and Zuma watched Rocky closely, seeing his expression brightened when he came across a specific black brick. He press his paw against it and backed away behind Zuma. Just like the entrance, the wall separated.

"Way to go Rocky!" Ryder cheered, scratching the pup behind his ear "How did you know?"

"Well I just...knew I guess. Its like something in my head told me to do it." Rocky panted from the delighted feeling.

Ryder pulled away and walked inside. Rocky was about to follow when he got tackled on his back. Something pressed against his lips, making him moan.

Rocky pulled away, out of breath "Really? Is now the time to turn me on while we're trying to look for a magical object?"

Zuma smirked, leaning down "So I tuwned you on..."

"Zuumma." Rocky groaned

"Alwight, alwight, sowwy. You just looked so sexy when you wewe in youw twain of thought. Plus," Zuma leaned even closer "I had a vewy good view of youw ass."

Rocky blushed as Zuma crawled off him "L-Lets just go find Ryder and get that amulet."

Zuma kissed his cheek and snickered. The two picked themselves up and ran inside the tunnel.

 ***Inside the castle***

Chase, Skye, and Rubble followed the maps coordinate to the heart of the castle and it lead them to the top of a tower.

"Is this the heart of the castle?" Rubble asked

"I guess so. So where do we start looking?" Skye said, lookint at Chase who was starring into the distance "Chase?"

"I think I know where it is." Chase said, very unsure of his words "I don't know how but I do."

"Well where is it?" Skye asked

Chase led the two to the edge on the tower, when they saw a yellow gem carved inside the wall.

"That was easy. So how do we break it out?" Rubble asked

Chade thought for a minute and gasped, looking at Rubble with a smile. Rubble and Skye looked at each other, weired out by the smile, and looked back at Chase."

"Rubble, your the answer to this problem." Chase said "All you have to do is use your head."

"Use my-ohhhh." Rubble chuckled "I get it."

"Is that safe?" Skye concluded with concern and a hint of annyonce.

"He'll be fine Skye. Rubble's head is stronger than that rock anyway." Chase reassured the worried pup, looking at Rubble.

Rubble walked up to the block of stone. It looked older than him and much tougher. The young pup took a deep breath and colided his head with the rock. The stone started to crack and break, dropping the necklace to the floor.

"Alright Rubble!" Skye and Chase cheered.

Rubble sat down and smiled weakly, the impact caused his head to hurt a little and dizziness took over his vision.

Chase walked up behind him and rubbed his back "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy."

Skye slipped the necklace around Rubble's neck and smiled "Lets go meet up with Marshall. I'm sure he'll help you out."

Rubble smiled and the three ran down the stairs and out the tower. What they didn't notice was black mist was slowly following them.


	6. Chapter 6

***In the Princess's bedroom***

Marshall slumped back, panting lightly. He had just preformed CPR on the young royal hieness and he was already exhausted. Edward was holding the princess's hand tightly while looking in relief.

"You saved her. I owe you my life." Edward whispered, looking at the pup.

Marshall shook his head and joined Edward on the opposite side of the bed "N-No need Edward, its my job. Besides, I'm just glad she's ok."

Ryder and the pups ran through the door, panting heavily with the amulets hanging from Ryder's hand.

"You made it." Edward smiled

"Just in time too, quick! Put all the amulets around her neck." Marshall instructed

Ryder stood next to Edward as the pups gathered all around the bed. He put each amulet around the princess's neck in the order they all retreived them. They each glowed but nothing was happening.

"Why isn't it working?!" Rocky yelled

"Maybe we should look in some more books." Rubble suggested

"We don't have time fow that dude!"

The pups dtarted arguing on solutions to save the princess. While Ryder was trying to wuiet them down, Chase and Marshall looked at each other. A strange feeling was flowing through their blood line, as if they knew exactly what to do.

The arguing continued until everyone was cut off by Skye's gasped. The group looked at her.

"Look at Chase and Marshall! Their eyes are glowing again!" Skye pointed out.

Everyone turned their attention to the two said pups and widened their eyes. The two pups were starring blankly at each other, eyes glowing white as snow. A faint white aura started to form around their fur and mission suits.

"Uh, I'm not an expert at magic but I think we should all take a step back." Rocky said, jumping off the bed.

Everyone but Chase and Marshall took a giant step back away from the bed and watched silently. The pups put one of their paws on the princess's head, her body soon being erupted by the white aura.

A blue symbol appear on Chase's head while a red one appeared on Marshall's. Their symbols were different from the others, it was a paw with small circles around it.

This only lasted a few minutes before the light began to dim and disappear. Chase and Marshall removed their paws and fell back, their eyes closed in exhaustion. Edward caught Chase while Ryder caught Marshall.

"Are they ok?" Skye asked, looking up at Chase.

"I think so." Ryder replied, taking off Marshall's helmet.

Edward did the same, the symbols faded slower than the others but once they were gone, a groan came from the bed. Everyone turned and saw the healthy princess sit up slowly, her royal purple eyes searching the room.

"Princess!" Edward yelled and ran to her side, still cradling Chase.

"E-Edward? What are you doing in here? And who are all these puppies?" The princess looked up at Ryder "And who is that?"

"We're the paw patrol. And we just saved your life." Rubble howled, the other pups followig.

The princess screamed and jumped back "D-Did he j-just...talk?!"

"Yes, sorry if they startled you. I'm Ryder and these are my pups." Ryder said softly, walking up to the side of the bed.

"I'm Rocky." Rocky said, standing on his hind legs against the bed.

"I'm Skye." Skye yipped and did a flip on the end of the bed.

Rubble crawled up to the princess's bed and smiled widely "I'm Rubble!"

"I'm Zuma dude." Zuma copied Rocky's action and did the same thing on the opposite side of him.

"Well hello there, aren't you all just so cute." the princess giggled and scratched Rubble behind the ear "You all can call me Zeka."

Zeka noticed the two sleeping pups in Ryder's and Edward's arms and became concerned "Are they alright?"

"We actually don't know. Some strange things have happened to them ever since we arrived. But they were a big help and saved you." Ryder explained, stroking Marshall's head.

Zeka gasped at the sight of Marshall and looked at Edward silently. Edward nodded with a smile and she turned back to Ryder.

Before she could say anything though, Chase yawned "Ugh, what happened."

"Chase!" the pups yelled in relief

"Are you ok Chase?" Ryder said, coming to his pup's side.

"I feel dizzy, but I'm alright." Chase said and jumped from Edward's arms and onto the bed.

"Is Marshall ok? Why is he unconscious?" Chase asked in concern.

"Well technically we don't know. You both started glowing and passed out at the same time." Edward explained "But whatever you did helped saved the princess."

Chase turned his head and looked at the young girl in bed. She looked strandely familiar, almost as if Chase knew her from somewhere but he couldn't name it from the top of his claw.

"Hi, you must be the princess. I'm Chase." Chase gave her a warm smile.

Zeka stared at the pup for a moment before smiling widely "You can call me Zeka, nice to meet you Chase."

Marshall started to stir in Ryder's arms, fluttering his big blue eyes open "Huh? W-Where are we?"

"Glad youw ok dude." Zuma said, Rocky nodding in agreement.

"Ok? What do you mean? I thought we were saving the princess?" Marshall asked in confusion.

"We did save her Marshall, in a weird, sorta way." Chase replied "When the amulets were put around Zeka's neck, we started glowing but then we both passed out."

"Cool." Marshall said in a dazed tone, making everyone chuckle.

Ryder gently laid Marshall right next to Zeka. The pup looked up at her and smiled widely.

"Awww, your such a cutie pie." Zeka cooed, picking up Marshall and setting him down on her lap "Look how much you both grown."

"What?" All the pups and Ryder said.

"Ryder, pups, we have something to discuss." Edward said "Let us go to the main hall."

Zeka, Ryder, and the pups all glanced at each other. Something told them this talk was going to change their lives forever.

*

Zeka sat next to Edward, who stood tall in his seat. Ryder sat in a seat across from her, his pups around him as they all watched their very moves. Zeka finally cleared her throat and stood, gazing gently at the paw patrol.

"I assume Edward has told you about My mother and father's dogs? And about their puppies?" Zeka said

"Yes." The paw patrol said in unison

"Well those two puppies were my bestest friends when I was little. We played everything together and I even was there when they pronounce their first words. And I even know their names right now. When Lady Abigail sent them away, my heart was devastated as much as losing my parents. But now," Zeka took a few steps and knealed down in front of Chase and Marshall "I don't have to anymore."

"Woah, woah, woah there princess. Are you saying...that me and Marshall are the puppies your talking about?!" Chase said in surprise while Marshall stared in shock.

Zeka nodded, making everyone's except Edward's jaw drop "WHAT?!"

"That...actually makes sense." Marshall said hesitantly making everyone look at him "Me and Chase were the ones who had all those visions. Me and Chase had all those dreams and nightmares about this about. Me and Chase somehow cured Zeka. It makes alot of sense and explains alot."

"Y-Your actually not buying this, right?!" Chase said in disbelief "Me and you are not twin brothers! W-We don't even look alike."

"You don't have to look alike to be twins Chase." Ryder said "And, you and Marshall are the only ones who don't have amulets."

Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was fine with considering Marshall as his fake brother but him being his actual blood brother?! And being a royal pup?! It was all to much in one day. Marshall put his paw on Chase's shoulder but he slapped it away, hurting the dally. He turned away from everyone and ran out the room, ignoring the calls of his friends.

Marshall whimpered, tears in the corner of his eyes "D-Does he not want to be my brother?"

"I'm sure that's not it pup." Zeka said, lightly stroking behind his ear "The pressure must be to muh for him. I should've told you all tomorrow."

"N-No, I'm glad you told us now." Marshall whispered "Maybe I could talk to him."

"You do that bud, we're going to be in the air patroller getting ready for bed." Ryder said

"You all can sleep in the castle tonight. I insist." Zeka said, standing up again "Besides, its almost time for supper."

"Dinner?! Now that's my kind of language." Rubble said excitedly

Everyone chuckled at Rubble before Marshall walked out the room, determined to find Chase and fix this.

*

Chase was sat on the balcony, watching the sun go down. It had been a long and confusing day for him and his friends. But the talk in the other room...scared him. He didn't mind having Marshall as his brother but what if it changed their whole relationship? Were they still best friends? What did his friends think about this?

"This is too much. I just wanna go home..." Chase sighed

"C-Chase?"

Chase flinched at the voice but didn't turn around "Hey Marshall..."

Marshall took a few steps forward before he stopped "Is everything ok?"

Chase didn't answer so Marshall continued with a sigh "Look, I know this alot of pressure on you, us I mean. Finding out the that Lady Abigail and Lord Mick were our parents. And us being twin brothers-"

"Stop saying that Marshall!" Chase snapped, turning around with small tears rolling down his cheeks "We're not twins! And I refuse to believe that!"

"Why!" Marshall yelled back angrily and filled with sadness "Why can't you believe that I'm your actual brother!?"

"Because its not true!"

"It is and you know it! Why can't you just see that?!"

Chase growled "I just dont! And you need to respect that!"

"Tell me! Tell me why can't you see I'm your blood?! Why can't you accept it like I do!" Marshall chocked on his words, his anger and sadness started to overwhelm him.

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED, OK!" Chase shout loudly

Chase sat on his hind legs, tears rapidly flowing from his eyes as he sobbed "I'm scared of this, us being the next generation of guardians. I'm scared that me and you won't be best friends anymore...after all we went through over the years."

Marshall stared at Chase in shock. He wasn't expecting that answer at all. He walked up to Chase and put his paw under his chin, bring his sobbing brother's face up to his.

"That's silly. Of course you and me will be best friends. Just because we're actual brothers with magical powers doesn't mean anything will change between us Chase." Marshall smiled warmly "A title doesn't matter, as long as we know what we are to each other. I will always be your best friend, and I will always be your brother. By your side thick and thin."

Chase lunged himself at Marshall, sobbing and crying on his shoulder. Marshall shedded his own tears and hugged back.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Chase cried

"Shh, its ok Chase. Its alright." Marshall cooed, hugging his brother tightly.

Chase sniffed and pulled away, wipping his tears "I love you Marshall, I don't want to lose you."

Marshall smiled brightly, his own tears dripping down his fur "I love you too Chase, and you will never lose me."

Marshall nuzzled under Chase's chin making Chase nuzzle him back. Chase also licked Marshall's cheek friendly, giving him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that." Chase whispered

"Its ok, I was just as shocked as you were. I almost thought you didn't want to be my brother." Marshall whispered back sadly

Chase frowned with deep guilt in his heart "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that way."

"I know you didn't, and I forgive you." Marshall smiled "I know now you have good intentions for it."

Chase brought Marshall in his arms again "I promise I'll be the best brother I can be."

Marshall smiled and hugged back "But you already are Chase. And I promise that too."

The two stayed in embraced until something glowed in the corner of their eyes. They turned towards the horizon and gasped. A blue and red necklace floated down in front of them.

"I-Is that..." Chase trailed off

Marshall hesitantly reached out to grab the red necklace "Its our amulets...but how?"

Chase reached out for the blue one and stared at it "I think its because of our little moment we just had. I took leadership in learning my mistake and confronted you."

"And the love I had to comfort you made us stronger as best friends." Marshall added

Chase smirked and slunged his arm around Marshall's shoulder "And brothers. Guess I'm gonna have to call you squirt now."

Marshall giggled "I'm the same age as you."

Chase giggled as well "Still, if there's any pup I rather have as my brother, it you."

Marshall smiled "Same here. So now what?"

Chase put his necklace around his neck and then Marshall "Now we go join our friends at dinner. Tomorrow we find more about our past. Together."

Marshall nuzzled Chase, who nuzzled back "I like the sound of that."


End file.
